Despertar
by Blankaoru
Summary: Hola... es un fic corto sobre una mañana en la vida de Kaoru.


Despertar.

------------------

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Es propiedad intelectual de Nobuhiro Watsuki y yo solo un intento de escritora.

-----------------

Percibo el silencio y la calma de esta noche que se va. El lecho está cálido y tengo compañía.

Abro mis ojos lentamente para descubrir, entre las sombras de esta habitación, tu rostro casi junto al mío, aunque no me tocas.

Duermes.

Descansas...

Respiras…

Vives.

Vives, Kenshin, vives… junto a mí. Oh, amado mío… solo el Cielo sabe cuan feliz me siento en esta hora de la mañana de poder, finalmente, abrazarte, besarte… rodearte con mi cuerpo y recibirte en él.

La noche se retira y es tu calor el que necesito para sentirme abrigada en este día. Es la luz de tu mirada la que me sirve de guía para mantener mis pasos firmes en el camino. Aunque éste se presente difícil, encontraré en esa luz la fuerza para seguir adelante, sin importar si me siento cansada o perdida. Mi amor, pobre de ti… ya no podrás librarte de esta niña que te ama con todo lo que es.

Me permito acariciar tu rostro apacible. En tus labios adivino una sonrisa, pero sé que duermes aún. Te observo fascinada, sin levantarme ni moverme… no deseo perturbarte. Solo mirar este prodigio… Kenshin, nunca noté en tu cara tanta paz. Incluso más joven te ves… mi amor… entonces era verdad que la felicidad existe y que no es un estado de ánimo, sino un momento que uno logra atrapar. Si tu felicidad depende de mí, cuidaré de ella para que se mantenga encendida como las estrellas del firmamento.

Te mueves en sueños y alcanzas mi cintura. Me atraes hacia ti y me dejo llevar como una muñeca de trapo. Besas mi frente y dejas tus labios sobre ella unos momentos… respiras profundo y tu sonrisa se hace más amplia.

No, mi amor… no soy un sueño como dices…

Soy tu mujer, soy tu Kaoru.

No, mi amor, no me iré… no me apartaré… asi como sabes que al invierno le sigue la primavera, puedes tener la certeza de que esta promesa, más que eso, es una verdad; asi mismo te seguiré.

Cierro mis ojos para sentir ahora el roce de tus dedos en mi mejilla. Me tocas suavemente y pienso que tal vez, este despertar para ti ha sido tan maravilloso como lo ha sido para mí.

Desde hoy creo en los milagros, en la paz, pero por sobre todo, creo en ti.

Me besas en los labios y musitas un "buenos días". Tu boca está agradablemente tibia… y te ves gracioso con el cabello tan desordenado y los ojos a medio abrir aún…

Oh… seguramente notarás que a esta hora de la mañana me veo muy fea, con los ojos hinchados.

No quiero que me veas, me da vergüenza… si me tapo con el cobertor, ya no lo notarás. Es mejor asi.

-¿Por qué te escondes?- dices, descubriéndome.

-No me veas… debo estar horrible.-

Tomas mis manos para que no vuelva a ocultar mi cara y me colocas de espaldas bajo tu cuerpo. Me observas mucho rato. Y me besas.

-Debo haber muerto anoche y el buen Dios, por error, mandó un angelito a buscarme.-

-No soy un ángel, Ken…- digo un poco ruborizada.

-No, no lo eres.- me dices serio.

Ya sabía yo que no soy tan bonita… hasta tú lo reconoces.

-Eres más que eso, Kaoru. Eres la mujer que amo… la que espero sea la madre de mis hijos y la que… si no es mucho pedir, deseo sea quien me acompañe durante el resto de mi vida.-

Kenshin… oh, Kenshin… no sé qué decir… por el momento solo mantengo cerrada la boca.

-Soy demasiado afortunado… y tú demasiado hermosa.-

Frotas tu mejilla con la mía, y te dejas caer sobre mí, y me abrazas y besas antes de seguir con el descanso. Y mientras duermes nuevamente, te miro.

Duermes, descansas, respiras, vives… pero a mi lado.

Los milagros existen. De eso ni duda, mi amor.

Aun faltan un par de horas antes de las ocho… me acomodo junto a ti y me ciñes un poco.

Ahorapuedo descansar yo también.

-------------------

Fin acto único.

Febrero 14, 2006.

Notas de autora.

No tengo nada que decir, salvo dos cositas:

1) Los Milagros existen. Y el solo hecho de que esté viva es una prueba de ello.

2) Reinicia sus transmisiones, Blankaoru.

Gracias a todas y un beso enorme para cada una.


End file.
